La Vida de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel en Drabbles
by Anialandia
Summary: Momentos pequeños, de su infancia, de su adolescencia y la adultes. Drabbles individuales. Culpen a Glee esp por mi locura.
1. Juego de Té

Beta: No Beteado.

Para Mirita. Que quería lo que dice abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>9. Burt+Kurt infancia- juego de té<strong>

* * *

><p>9.- Kurt lleva sentado quieto y tranquilo durante días, cuando Burt lo nota y decide que tiene que arreglarlo.<br>No han pasado más que días desde que tomo su pequeña mano para salir del cementerio lejos de la tumba de su madre.  
>Días que Kurt lleva sin sonreír, en silencio, en una casa sin pegajosas melodías sin tararear sus pensamientos mientras como un torbellino modela la casa a su estilo.<br>Días que su hijo solo mira la cocina, esperando en vano a que su madre cruce la puerta y lo tome en brazos y finjan vivir en un palacio.  
>Días que su hijo lleva esperando sin cruzar esa puerta, para no ver que no hay nadie preparando el Té al otro lado.<br>Días son lo que tarde en notarlo, pero son horas lo que tarda en encontrar una solución, son minutos los que tarda en llevarlo al jardín donde con cuidado a instalado un par de sillas y una pequeña mesa, segundos son los que se toma su pequeño para entender y microsegundos los que le toma para abrazarse a él.  
>Burt Hummel tardo días en notar el dolor de su hijo, perdido paso días ciego. Pero en adelante fue el poderoso Rey de un imperio que tomaba el Té en el jardín con el joven príncipe del castillo cada tarde.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Algo Tierno

Beta: No Beteado.

Para Pami_Li Que pidió "Algo tierno" en Glee_esp.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Burt: algo tierno.<strong>

* * *

><p>9.- Burt lleva meses esperando la oportunidad para entregar el paquete en lo alto del armario. No sabe lo que contiene, porque Elizabeth Hummel había prometido que seria una sorpresa para su pequeño y no dejaría que un padre bocazas lo arruinara.<p>

Pero Elizabeth ya no estaba mas.

Elizabeth que paso meses organizando el próximo cumpleaños de su pequeño sabiendo que no podría estar para él.

Elizabeth que siempre planeaba todo.

Tomando el paquete con cuidado camino a la habitación de su hijo, al llegar junto a la cama se detuvo un segundo para mirar al pequeño príncipe de Elizabeth.  
>Con una caricia en el pelo despertó a Kurt, grandes ojos lo miraron con curiosidad y se sintió lleno de afecto, una presión creciente dentro, el amor que sentía por su hijo calentando su alma. -Vamos, muchacho, es hora de abrir tu regalo- <p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Cuentos

Beta: No Beteado.

Para Pami_Li 

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kurt y su mamá; ella contándole un cuento.<br>**

* * *

><p>1.- Elizabeth Hummel se acomodo su vestido después de sentar a un pequeño Kurt en la mesa de la cocina. Kurt con ojos atentos miraba a su madre servir el té, para después sentarse frente a él con una sonrisa brillante.<br>-Que quiere escuchar hoy mi joven príncipe ¿" El rescate de la princesa Elizabeth", "El Rey Burt y el Dragón" o "Las aventuras de Kurt, el príncipe valiente"?-

Con pequeñas manos Kurt toma su tacita y una galletas antes de responder con voz suave. -Burt-

-¡Mi favorita!- exclamo Elizabeth haciendo reír a su hijo. -En un lejano lugar el Rey Burt y su amada Reina Elizabeth jugaban con su pequeño príncipe- tomo una pausa para mirar a su hijo y pregunto -¿como se llamaba el príncipe?-

-¡Kurt!- grito Kurt con alegría.

-Cuando un Dragón de otro Reino llego a pedir ayuda al Rey…-

Elizabeth sonrió mientras continuaba la historia y su pequeño príncipe terminaba el plato con galletas. Pronto llegaría el Rey del castillo y el pequeño príncipe tomaría una siesta antes de la cena, para soñar con Dragones y Castillos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. Niñez

**Beta: No beteado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel + Kurt: Niñez.<strong>

* * *

><p>4. -¡Huerfana!- Kurt miro aun niño gordito gritarle a una morenita con una cinta rosa en su pelo.<p>

-¡No es verdad, Tengo dos papás! ¡DOS!- Le grito ella de vuelta mas fuerte y mas molesta. Kurt se levanto de su silla donde tomaba el Té.

-¿Dos papás es mejor que uno?- Le pregunto a la niña. Ella parecio olvidar al otro niño y lo miro fijamente tomandose un momento, Kurt reprimio las ganas de sonrojarse.

-No lo se, solo se que yo tengo dos y son los mejores papás del mundo- Ella se acerco y tomo su mano y le dio un apreton. -Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y voy a ser una estrella como Barbra Streisand-  
>La miro inseguro. -Kurt Hummel y quiero ser un cantante como Patti LuPone-<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Amistad

Para: Faby_ginny_05

* * *

><p><strong>Mini!Hummelberry<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de junio, el parque estaba repleto de niños corriendo. Mientras dos pequeños castaños de 7 años, sentados comodamente en una mini salita de te imporvisada en el prado tomaban el Té.<p>

-Creo que tu papá necesita otro papá- Dijo la niña mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza. -No creo que funcione asi, Rachel- Le respondio el niño mientras jugaba con su flequillo, dandole miradas desconfiadas a los niños que jugaban cerca de ellos.  
>-¿Por que no? ¡Mis papás son muy felices juntos!- Exclamo Rachel mientras una niña rubia le hacia caras desde la el otro lado, desvio la mirada a su compañero.- Kurt, en mi familia somos siquicos ¡puedo ver cosas!-.<br>Kurt rodo los ojos y le dio una mordida a una galleta. -Tal vez puedo preguntarle al tio Jim, si quiere ir a una cita con mi papá-  
>La niña lo miro con alegria. -Entonces podriamos cantar para ellos, estoy pensando en…- Y Kurt escucho a Rachel por cinco minutos sobre las canciones que podrias ser mejores para su voz, antes de tirarle una galleta. Solo otra tarde de Junio.<p>

* * *

>Gracias por leer.<p><p> 


	6. Recordando

Para Pami_li

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt; recordando a su mamá.<strong>

* * *

><p>1.- Kurt toca la peluca castaña que guarda en el velador de su madre, la dejo ahi por que sabe que su papá nunca abre los cajones y solo mira el mueble con nostalgia. Recuerda verla entre las pelucas que llevo el Sr Schuester para el numero de Hairografy, el mismo color con pequenas ondas, la tomo antes que alguien la viera y la guardo en su bolso. Asustado, no se atrevio a mirarla durante semanas. El dia que se atrevio a usarla por primera vez fue cuando vio a Finn pasando tiempo con su papá.<p>

Encerrado en su habitacion tomo la peluca junto con el maquillaje que guardaba de Britt. Sentado frente a su espejo sin querer pensarlo mucho se coloco la peluca, la peino y como quien pinta un cuadro de memoria; aplico un poco de sombra rosa palido en los ojos, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los labios. De un estuche saco un diadema rosa, la favorita de su madre. Casi con reverencia la puso sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de mirarse. El nudo en su garganta lo tomo desprevenido cortandole la respiracion, con ojos brillantes de lagrimas, su madre lo miraba desde el espejo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	7. Porristas

Para Michan Kitamura.

* * *

><p><strong>1- Kurt + Brittany + Santana. Cuando eran porristas.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Me siento sucio- murmuro Kurt contra su toalla recostado indecorosamente en el banco en el vestuario de las Porristas. Quedaban solo Santana, Brittany y el después de dar 10 vueltas extras, porque Sue era un tirana y había tenido un mal día con el Sr. Schue y ellos eran los mas cerca que tenia de el para torturar. -Huelo mal y me siento como si morir fuera una mejor opcion ¿dime porque hacemos esto, Britt?-<p>

La rubia se sentó con un movimiento lleno de energía que Kurt miro con envidia.

-¡Popularidad!-

-No, por Gaga, sigo siendo tan popular como Rachel Berry-

-¿Chicos calientes?-

-Mi lista de chicos calientes empieza con cero y termina en cero- Kurt intento asfixiarse con su toalla.

-Poder- dijo Santana, Kurt paro su intento de suicidio y la miro con incredulidad. -No me mires asi, sabes que es verdad-

-El uniforme nos da poder, nadie puede tocarte si usas el uniforme del escuadrón de Sue Sylvester- La chica se sentó junto a la rubia y unió sus meñiques, Britt lo miro sonriente y acaricio su pelo con su mano libre. -En este galaxia que es el instituto, Kurt, nosotros somos el sol y los demás solo gravitan a nuestro alrededor-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	8. Porcelana

Beta: No Beteado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue + Kurt: Porcelana.<strong>

* * *

><p>9. Sue Sylvester ve a Kurt en el pasillo y piensa en su apodo.<p>

Lo piensa cuando Karofsky se acerca demasiado y lo mira como un depredador sediento. Y Kurt pierde el color en la piel, haciéndolo ver como una muñequita frágil y abusada. Que con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte, este niño también puede quebrarse en miles de pedazos.

Un lastima que los niños en el Glee Club no lo entiendan. Porcelana; tan bella y tan fragil. Para ser admirada pero no tocada. 

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	9. Enojo

**Kurt + Santana: Enojo.**

* * *

><p>1. Él esta enojado con todos, con el mundo y la gente que nunca ve nada. Quiere que dejen de tratarlo como el chico gay y como si todo estuviera bien.<br>Ella esta molesta en general, con todos y con nadie, sobre todo con ella misma. Quiere ser admirada y respetada, quiere dejar de esconderse.

Cruzan miradas sentados en la oficina del director, Figgins parece que tendra un ataque mientras sus padres sentados tras ellos se mueven agitados, todos gritan.  
>Ninguno va a disculparse. Los han pillado despues de robarse todas las maquinas de slushie y encerrar a los deportistas toda la noche en los vestuarios.<p>

Lo que sucede cuando se miran; es que Santana esta orgullosa y Kurt ya no tiene miedo. El enojo ya no es tanto.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	10. A Primera Vista

Beta: No beteado

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes + Kurt: A primera vista.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Mercedes vio por primera vez al chico blanco con cara de bebe, penso que se romperia si lo tocaba.<p>

Entonces él empezo a discutir con Berry a gritos y supo que nunca podria dejar ir a ese chico.

Sabe con certeza que un dia compartiran microfonos en un gran escenario.

Lo sabe con solo verlo. Ese chico va a ser una estrella y ella va estar ahi con el.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	11. No solo existe Blaine

Para Pami_li

* * *

><p><strong>3. Kurt + alguno de los Warbler; porque Kurt no sólo fue amigo de Blaine.<strong>

* * *

><p>3.- Nervioso Nick apreto las flores en sus brazos, el ruido del papel arrugado lo sobresalto y desesperado intento alisarla las arrugas inexistentes de su traje y contuvo las ganas de pasar las manos por su pelo, la amenaza latente de Kurt de borrar todos su videojuegos si arruinaba su duro trabajo resonando en cabeza. Sabia que estaba perfecto, Kurt nunca lo habría dejado salir si no era así.<br>Aunque pensando que le dejaba pasar a Blaine que usara ropa que había estado de moda en los 60...

_-Porque no puedo usar la ropa que tengo?-Se quejo Nick desde su cama._  
><em>-Por que no es apropiada, Nick- Kurt le respondio sin mirarlo mientras tiraba otra de sus camisetas. Nick lo miro herido cuando lanzo su camiseta favorita en la caja de 'Quemar'. -¡Dejas que Blaine use la ropa de su abuelo en vuestras citas!- Kurt parpadeo y respondio exaltado -Eso..eso no es verdad!-.<em>

"Injusticia" Susurraba Nick cuando los veia. Supuso que eran ventajas de ser el novio.

La puerta de la casa de Jeff se abrio y Nick miro con nerviosismo al chico, quien salio vistiendo con un pantalon de pana, un chaleco de punto y zapatos de traje. Parpadearon y sonrieron. -Necesitamos otros amigos gays-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	12. New York, New York

Para: **Nowhere1girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel+Kurt. Amor.<strong>

Miraron por la ventana del taxi con entusiasmo. Cuando llegaron Kurt le pago al taxista mientras Rachel tomaba las maletas. Solo un poco y sus sueños comenzarían a hacerse realidad, Rachel alargo el brazo y tomo su mano. Solo un poco y seria solo los dos de ellos, como lo habían terminado por decidir. Entraron al edificio caminando con decisión, temblando con excitación.

Lo lograron, lo habian logrado. New York, la hermosa New York… solo para ellos.

Mirando con Amor a la ciudad que albergaba su sueño, en su primer departamento que compartirían. Con la manos entrelazadas, Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry estaban mas que preparados para amar todo lo que la gran cuidad tuviera para ellos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	13. Kurt Hummel

**Para Mirita:**

* * *

><p><strong>Burt - Futuro - Nietos<strong>

* * *

><p>5. Burt supuso que tener nietos no estaria en su futuro; al comienzo por los políticos y las iglesias y con las personas. Burt conoce el mundo en el que vive y ahí pocos lugares para niños como Kurt.<p>

Mirándolo con su perfecto trajecito y sus corbatitas de moño. Su hijo era especial y diferente. Su hijo estaba hecho para algo mas que una pequeña cuidad en Ohio.

Pero bajo sus ojos Kurt creció orgulloso, fuerte. Fiero. Termino brillando bajo los reflectores de grandes escenarios.

Para nietos siempre tendrá a Finn, piensa con un sonrisa mientras ve brillar a Kurt.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt para navidad, después de muchos años, vuelve de la mano con ese chico que un día fue una gamberro y ahora es un hombre derecho y listo para golpear la mierda de quien se meta con su marido.<p>

Marido, no puede dejar de pensar con incredulidad, Mi hijo es marido de alguien.

Porque cuando Kurt era un niño, era difícil pensar que este día llegaría, donde su niño podría elegir a quien quisiera. En ocasiones, Burt besaría a algunos presidentes. Todo sea por su niño.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel, el niño con los ojos de su madre.<p>

Su orgullo, lo que mejor que ha hecho en el mundo. Lo que le mostrara a Dios cuando se encuentren y le pregunten que ha hecho con su vida. -Ves a ese muchacho ahí abajo- Le apuntara a Kurt con orgullo. -Él, es mi hijo.-

Es lo que siente, pero multiplicado con amor. Porque Kurt lleno de sonrisas con Noah a su lado, es el primero en darle un nieto. Cuando ve a Finn, con los brazos llenos de su sobrino, grita a los vientos que sera el mejor tio del mundo mundial.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	14. Diva

Para: Mirita23

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: JessieKurt: somos demasiado divas para que esto funcione  
><strong>

* * *

><p>En ocasiones, mientras Jesse lucha con la ropa de Kurt y el mas pequeño se queja del maltrato a su ropa, piensa "somos demasiado divas para que esto funcione". Entonces su boca hace contacto con la piel blanca y los ruidos que escapan de Kurt lo estremecen de pies a cabeza.<p>

Jesse St. James sabe con certeza que esta vez no dejara que nadie le robe a esta Diva.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
